Pieces of an evil heart
by Regalduckling SQ
Summary: our hero's and "villians" set out to rescue Henry. shows the probems they face along the way both the dangers they face and each other. characters regina mills, snow white, prince charming, peter pan and many more. i do not own once upon a time or its characters
1. Chapter 1

Rumple was seated at the front of the ship. He was thinking of her of his lost love… his belle. Have he longed to feel that warm breath on his face as she was about to kiss him, her touch and the feel of her lips upon his. That was what he would miss most. He thought about all those years that he could have been with his beloved belle. Thinking back to the very last conversation they had in the enchanted forest.

….

_He thought to himself how could anyone ever love me? Its not possible! Im the dark one nobody ever can! Deciding what needed to be done goes down to the dungeon when belle is. Upon entering I could see her tear stained face but I didn't care this needed to be done._

"What are you going to do to me?" Was the only thing she said nothing more. _Feeling angry knowing that she was helping regina to stop my powers the only thing to do was to make her leave._ "Go." Sounding puzzled she questioned me "Go?" "I don't want you anymore dearie." _Finally feeling as though I had got the message though to her she came back in. "_You were freeing yourself you could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you but you couldn't take the chance!"

"That's a lie" _of course it was a lie how could anyone want me? "_ you're a coward rumplestiltskin and no matter how thick you make your skin that doesn't change" _I am many things but not a coward. _ "Im not a coward dearie its quite simple really my power means more to me than you!" _how could she think she was important to me?_ "No! no it doesn't you just don't think I can love you now you've made your choice and your going to regret it forever all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup."

….

How I wish I could go back and change things. Wishing I hadn't let her go all those years ago. Now it didn't matter I was never going to see her again and as much as it hurt at the thought of it it had to be done. I had failed Bae I let him go alone to start a new life. Belle was right I was a coward but no now I need to save Henry for Bae's sake to respect him memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The portable opened and three figures descend into the depths of the water. The first to appear a boy... A young boy... He tries to run, run from the other two figures unsuccessfully. From the merky depths of the ocean appeared Greg and Tamara. What was he to do run... Run where he didn't know where he was. He didn't care all that matter was to get away from them. He thought to himself just keep running... Then it hit him, the thick branch of a low tree. He had no hope they had been fast on his tail... Nowhere to run nowhere to hide. Henry mills was alone with the villains. Greg and Tamara hurried to Henry before he could try to escape again. They tied him to the nearest tree while they considered what to do next, how to contact the home office.

They spoke in hushed voices so that Henry couldn't hear. "Greg what will we do next how do we contact them?" Greg's slow and patronising voice replied with a matter of fact tone, "we don't need to contact them, they'll contact us!" Henry had been able to catch a small part of their discussion. "Who are you working for? Why did you take me from my family? Where are we? What are you going to do to me?" The panic was beginning to show in Henry's voice with every question he asked. He could sense it but he was tied to hide his fear from these two monsters. The woman, Tamara, his fathers girlfriend was responsible for the death of his father and partly responsible for the near destruction of storybrooke. The man, Greg, had tried to kill his mother, Regina, of course he was terrified what eleven year old wouldn't be.

Tamara said "kid shut-up stop asking questions! All that matters is that we've succeeded and will be rewarded. Welcome to neverland." Shocked at the discovery he had traveled through a portal to what he had originally thought the enchanted forest but neverland? The triumph and pleasure he had in saying his next words gave hi comfort that all would be well. "You're wrong! You haven't succeeded, my moms coming! Both of them!" The fear quickly set into Tamara's eyes, the thought of the evil queen coming after them was a daunting prospect. Greg seeing her fear only stated "you're the one who is wrong! They don't know where we took you and they will never come for you we had the last bean." Henry deciding it was probably best to leave Greg to calm down decided not to respond, knowing that he had already put them on edge by even suggesting that his family was coming for him.

...

Back on the ship Rumplestiltskin's thoughts were interrupted by the bickering between the captain and the prince. Hook having known the island well and it being his ship thought it best to guide the boat along the course he thought best for a surprise attack. Charming however believed, being the opinionated prince he was, that they should sail straight ahead to the land and face whatever presented itself to them. Regina and rumple had the same thoughts... Typical "hero's" believing they know what's best. While rumple didn't like the idea of being aboard the ship with the very man, who for the last 300 years had unsuccessfully tried to kill him had to agree that the pirate should be the leader. Snow was the one who tried to calm her husband, after a quiet discussion between then charming slowly sulked below deck, licking hikes wounds. The pirate above deck looking smug at the thought of having just beaten the prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina removed herself from the rest of the group, retiring to the spot previously occupied by Rumple. She thought of her son. _Where was he? Was he hurt? Would they be able to get to him on time? _These thoughts began to get to the queen, she tried her best to hide her emotions as she always does but when it came to Henry this wasn't unusually the case, she couldn't control herself! Regina then thought about how she had treated Henry over the recent years. Ever since he had brought Emma to Storybrooke, she had clung to him tighter, not even realising that it had only pushed him further away. The more she had tried to change Henry's mind about her being the, Evil Queen, the more he hated her. Everything had that underlying scheming that couldn't possibly come of anything good.

When he was a little boy all that mattered to him was him mommy. But as he grew up and got older he began to pull away from her after discovering the truth that she wasn't his birth mother. Thinking to herself_, I should have known it was too good to be true, how could anyone love me? The evil queen! _She was unwanted by everyone. Yet they still saved her! Twice in fact! In the last few days and here they were on a boat together. Snow white and her prince had saved her from Greg, she couldn't understand why, but she was grateful! An emotion she never thought she would associate with snow. Then they saved her from the diamond. Something that charming said struck her "we're family". _What did that mean? Had they forgiven me for everything I had done? _She doubted it, though she still felt something she couldn't explain.

...

Greg and Tamara had tied Henry to a tree but no even this could diminish his hopes. He was thinking of his family in particular his mom, Regina. _He realised that no matter what she did and what people told him about her, everything she had done in the recent years was because she loved him and he had finally realised this, he saw this in the mines, when she was willing to die to make sure he wasn't alone. _His thoughts were interrupted; he was forcefully pulled to his feet by a startled Greg. "Come on kid, we need to move now!" The alarm in his voice worried Henry. He thought _what could be so terrifying? _He did as he was told; he knew it was best to just comply with their wishes for the time being. For he knew any sign of rebellion against his captors would lead to some cruel act.

...

Regina had now retired to her cabin below deck, just before she allowed herself to be overwhelmed with the emotions she was feeling. Once in her cabin she and into the bed and let herself be fully absorbed by her emotions. Once she had cried herself out, she sank into a deep sleep, dreaming of times gone by.

...

The young girl was out riding on her horse, enjoying her youth and being 'free'. There was her dear father, the prince, how she loved him. She was savouring this moment while she could, knowing it wouldn't last. Knowing that it would be disturbed by her… She was terrified of her mother and what she was capable of. As she expected right on cue there she was, strolling down the hill full of her own self importance. The only thing I can remember her saying was, "you ride like a man, a lady never rides without a saddle." How angry I felt. I couldn't take it anymore. Proceeding to leave I was engulfed in magic and subjected to her cruel heartless magic! I vowed that I would be good, for I knew it was the only way to end this treatment.

Then she was in the stables with her dear…

...

Regina was awoken by a noise above deck, she didn't care what it was now absorbed by more tear reminiscing on the lift she could have had and the life she had. She had lost everyone she had ever loved! _Daniel; sweet, sweet Daniel, her true love. Snow had as good as ripped his heart out and crushed it herself, after she told my mother about our love and plans. My father, I had sacrificed him to enact the curse. My mother, snow tricked me into killing her myself by placing her cursed heart back in her body, and now Henry. Her little prince was lost and her only thought was would she ever see him again?_


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was trailed through the forest at an incredibly fast pace, by the still startled Greg and flustered Tamara. To Henry, what seemed like an eternity of running from the unknown and many injuries later, had finally come to an end. Henry was once again tied to a tree. A confused Tamara pulled Greg far enough from Henry's earshot but close enough to be able to keep an eye on him. "What the hell was that for?" A still startled Greg replied "what?" " oh I don't know maybe being told to run with no explanation! That might just cause me some panic! So what was so important or terrifying that we needed to 'move now' ?" Greg who wasn't usually on the receiving end of Tamara's mood swings, didn't know how to react or what to say. "Well… I'm waiting!" He became flustered but managed to say, "I don't know what it was! But it had teeth and lost of them! It looked like a person I think but it all happened so quick I'm not sure what it was!"

A now frustrated Tamara began to shout, "Typical. There's noting to be scared of Greg seriously!" Noticing Henry was listening to them Tamara lowered her voice, "the sooner we find the home office, the sooner we can get the reward! Then we can leave this place. Ok? Sounds good doesn't it?" Greg still in a flustered state just nodded.

Henry thought to himself _I need to find a way out of these ropes and I can run. Run and hide somewhere they wont be able to find me. Time that's all it will take time for them to trust me enough then ill take my chance ill get away. _Henry's thoughts were interrupted by a noise in the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Hook, Snow, Emma and Rumple were above deck. Rumple again was reflecting on the past, hook still relishing in his triumph over the prince and Emma and snow sat together. They both had so many questions for each other but neither wanted to be the first to ask. Snow for fear of rejection from her daughter and Emma because she was unsure she was prepared for the answers.

After much deliberation snow took the first steps. "Emma?" "Yes" _she thought of how to ask her daughter this _"can I ask you something?" "What?" _Emma thought she knew what was coming and knew she wasn't ready but at the same time wanted to have this conversation with her mother. _"Why did you really stay? Was it just to see if Henry was happy with Regina or did you believe him? About the stories?" _as much as she didn't want to hurt her mother she had to answer truthfully. _"I needed to make sure Henry was happy. When I saw he wasn't I, I kinda regretted giving him up! I know it was for his best chance but just seeing how unhappy he was I couldn't bear it! I know that's not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth. How could I believe him my whole life all I new was that my parents didn't want me. I know now that's wasn't the case, but for 28 years I was alone with nobody!" _she saw her mothers face and realised that she shouldn't have gone that far so soon. The hurt in her eyes, Emma wished she could take it all back everything she had said but it was too late. _

She had begun "I'm sor…" snow cut her off. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did grow up thinking that your father and I didn't want you, that you were abandoned, but now you know you weren't. You have no idea how hard it was for me to give you up that day! I had finally got what I'd always wanted my happy ending with my family but Regina's curse ended that! I knew that one day you would come and save us" "how? How did you know I would come?" Emma questioned. "Because I had faith I new that you find us"

_Emma thought about the best way to ask her mother the question she had for the past few months longed to ask. With much consideration she asked her_ "why did you give me up? I know you said it was for my best chance, so I could save you but we could have been together! You would have seen me grow up!" Snow wasn't shocked by the question she was glad of it. "Emma, we wouldn't have been together Regina would have made sure of that! I don't know what she would have done to you if we hadn't sent you through that wardrobe and we were frozen for 28 years you would have been a baby… you would have never grown up." _Emma contemplated this answer and after a short time didn't know what to say. _All she could muster up was "I never thought of that."

Snow took this opportunity to give Emma a hug and reassure her that everything was alright. They were together now… a family and they would get Henry back. This moment of bonding was short lived by a loud noise. It sounded like breaking wood.

Charming emerged from below deck, still in one of his moods. "What the hell was that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Another crack but this time the ship began to shake. Emma, Snow and Charming rushed to the edge of the desk to inspect the side of the boat. They could see movement in the water but weren't able to determine what it was. Regina now emerged from below deck having decided that whatever the commotion was she would soon put an end to it. The boat shook more with each blow it took. The group aboard had to cling onto anything they could to keep themselves upright. Then…then came the shrieks.

Hook knew instantly what they were dealing with. He had had his suspicions but now they were confirmed. "mermaids!" Emma as usual didn't see the danger in mermaids as they are all good in the fairytales she was brought up knowing and not the real ones. "Mermaids? What's so scary about mermaids? Aren't they all like Ariel? Happy friendly things?" All hook could do was laugh. "mermaids, love are the most deadly creatures in Neverland! They aren't like the ones you've heard about. Here they'd kill ya as soon as look at you!" This put everyone on edge accept regina and rumple.

"So what's a few mermaids to fight? How hard can it be?" Regina asked. "love these aren't like anything you've seen before!" Emma, snow and charming were trying being the correct word to stop the mermaids before they got aboard the ship. Much to their shock they vanished, it was simple all regina needed to do was flick her wrist. However this would only buy them time not stop their problem. They needed to look at the bigger picture. How to get rid of all these mermaids?

Regina knowing rumple always has a plan or spell that will suit every predicament asked him for suggestions. "gold what can we do to stop them? A spell? A curse?" "well dearie don't you think you've cast enough curses? There is a spell that we can use. But there's…. certain how do we put it requirements" Emma interjected "such as?" Rumple was enjoying this but at the same time knew he would further crumple the queens world. "it requires the blood related practitioners of magic…" Emma's usual sarcasm became present, "oh great… the only way to stop these things is that? Well then I looks like were screwed…" snow being snow said "Emma don't give up hope there is always a way to defeat evil... Always. We just have to believe and have hope." Sassy regina appeared loving to annoy snow and think just how pathetic she is. "Oh please have you listened to yourself? What evil have you defeated? Hope will get us where? Killed that's where! Now let's get rid of these damn fish!"

As much as rumple was enjoying watching the queen at her best he would rather not be attacked but fish. "Actually we can stop them... With this spell!" Regina deciding to sate the obvious "that's impossible" as much as it hurt she had to admit it, "only the two of you are related in blood and that through Henry. Does that count?" Rumple was really starting to enjoy these mind games but knowing the toll that his revaluation would have on the queen he decided not to show it too much? "Yes dearie, of course it counts!" "Well then you have one small problem that's only two!" Charming decided to correct Reginas statement, "correction... One! Emma isn't doing any magic not with you!" Charming was really starting to get on rumples nerves. "I think it's up to Emma who she wants to do magic with don't you dearie! Well shall we stop these... These... Fish and get to saving Henry?" Emma nodded not quite sure what to say. She noticed her parents disapproving look, knowing that they didn't like the idea of her using dark magic, but she didn't care all that mattered was saving Henry." Regina stated " like I've said before that's only two!" Rumple said trust me let's cast the spell the three of us then I will explain everything..."


	7. Chapter 7

His head snapped around quickly at the noise coming from within the tree line. _What could it be? Is it was Greg thought he saw? Did it follow us? Maybe its just my imagination. _

There it was again.

_It sounded like the cracking of branches. I was the only one to notice it. If only I could get free then I could escape. The continued cracking sounds put me further over the edge that I had be previously. _Greg and Tamara were discussing the plans for how to find the home office and how they would go about it. Tamara noticed that Henry was looking into the forest. First she thought that he was plotting his escape but upon further inspection she noticed the slightly worried expression on his face. Greg followed Tamara's eye line and reached Henry. He too noticed the worried look on Henrys face.

There it was again louder now and much closer. Henry wasn't the only one to notice it this time. Greg again became quickly startled. Tamara went towards the forests edge…

Louder… louder…louder… until it stopped…


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay dearies ready? In order to cast this spell you need to think of the hardest thing you ever done! Regina, that shouldn't be too hard for you dearie."

_Regina's began to boil with anger, she wasn't the only one who had did things in her past that were terrible._

_ " _ you need to concentrate. Let the memory fill you. For this spell to work you need to be fully absorbed in the memory no matter how hard it is to relive."

Regina said "so let me get this straight… in order to kill a few mermaids we need to think of the hardest thing we've ever done? That seems a little… well a little far fetched." Charming said" For once I have to agree with Regina!"

"well dearie it doesn't matter if you agree with the queen or not that's what the spell entails. So are we ready? Concentrate! When the memory has filled you saw the incantation that I gave you"

All went quiet…

….

Regina remembered back to the day she had cast the curse. Her fight with maleficent, regaining the curse, and returning to her castle. She remembered the confusion when the curse didn't take and who she went to for answers. Rumplestiltskin. How hard it was for her to hear those words… you need to kill the thing you love them most… she remembered how she tried to tell him the thing she loved the most was dead because of snow all the while knowing that she loved her father with all her heart. She knew deep down that this was what he was talking about. Those final words… so go kill it… struck her where it hurt… she hard a sharp pain in her chest.

She remembered returning to her castle and being greeted by her father. She knew what she had to do but she didn't know if it was possible. He spoke of how they could be happy… how they could leave go to a new kingdom and live a happy life together forgetting everything that had happened here. That was one thing she knew she couldn't do she had to destroy snows happiness at whatever cost… She remembered that last loving embrace she had with her father before ripping his heart out…

Regina let herself be absolved in the memory and spoke the vital words of the spell.

….

Emma remembered back to that day 11 years ago. She was able to remember the strong smell of the disinfectant that was used in the hospital. She remembered the whole birth and she knew since the moment she discovered her pregnancy that she wouldn't be keeping the baby. She remembered everything from the comfortaing words to the time… 8:15… she remembered the babys cry. She wanted to look at him… to hold him… to talk to him but she knew deep down that she couldn't be the mother this child needed… she wasn't ready! So as much as she wanted to keep him she knew that to give him his best chance in life she had to give him up. She knew that someone could give him all the love and care that he needed. Something that she didn't think she could give him. She let him go she watched the doctoer leave with her baby… her little boy… but she knew or hoped she had made the right decision no matter how hard it had been.

Emma to let herself be absolved in the memory, and again spoke the vital words of the spell.

….

Rumple remembered back to that terrible, terrible day. He had lost everything! Leaving the house that day to carry out his deeds he knew that something was bothering Bae but didn't want to push the matter if it would end up in another argument about him being the dark one. So he left! He remembered returning home and not finding Bae there. He was worried. He knew that he didn't have any friends because many of the village children and parents feared what the dark one would do to them if one of them were to upset Bae.

He waited and waited for him to return home. When it became night and Bae still hadn't returned he knew that something was wrong her had to find him.

There he was sitting by the river. He approached him and demanded to know what he was doing and why he wasn't at home. Immediately he knew it was a big mistake. Bae told him all about the blue fairy and the magical bean that he had been given. Bae wanted to start a new life somewhere without magic and he was willing to try for Bae… but when the time came to travel through the portal created by the bean he knew he wasn't ready to give up the power he had… he let his son slip through the portal on his own… he had regretted this since the second the portal closed…

Rumple let himself be absolved in the memory and spoke the vital words of the spell.

….

There was a swirl of dark magic the surrounded the ship making it impossible to see anything. Then everything went calm… The mermaids had vanished as promised and now just for those questions that everyone wanted answered… how was it possible for them three of them; Regina, Emma and Rumple to cast the spell if they all had to be blood related in some way…


	9. Chapter 9

Henry was tied to the tree when he heard a noise. It was getting closer but he didn't know what it was. He thought_ It sounded like there was someone coming in their direction_. _This is either a good thing or a bad thing!_ _It could either be an enemy or help. _Closer… closer and it was getting louder. Henry was beginning to panic _what if it was what Greg had seen earlier?_ Henry face was showing his terror. His brow was creased with worry. Tamara and Greg were sitting discussion how to contact the home office and what they would do when they meet them. Henry watched them to see if they had heard this noise. They hadn't.

He surveyed the surrounding area. They were in a small clearing, encircle with tall thick trees. His captors were sitting in the centre on a large trunk of one of many tall trees. Deciding that they definitely hadn't heard the oncoming noise he looked into the dark forest, hoping to catch a glimpse whatever was coming for them, but it was too dark and thick for him to see anything. Tamara happened to look over at Henry and saw the terror on his face. She could tell something wasn't right so she silenced Greg.

Tamara questioned Henry, "kid whats the matter?"

Henry although scared didn't want admit it to Tamara, "nothing… except that you've taken me from my family and my home. What do you want with me?"

"your lying! If that was all that was wrong you wouldn't have such a terrified look on your face." Tamara said in a matter-oh-fact tone.

"I think I should you tried to kill my mom, then send my other one through a portal and you…you…killed my dad!"

Greg defended himself and Tamara " I was just trying to find out where my father was. Regina… she killed him when I ran away. Kid you should be happy that I nearly killed her… the rein of the evil queen would have been over! As for neal he was in the way… he was stopping our mission!"

Henry at these words became extremely angry and forgot all about the noise in the forest. "**SHE'S NOT THE EVIL QUEEN ANYMORE! SHE'S MY MOM AND SHE'S A HERO! AND MY DAD YOU KILLED HIM WHEN HE DID NOTHING WRONG!"**

**" **that's a matter of opinion kid! She is evil and always will be!"

Tamara added "And our mission is none of your concern! All you need to know is your alone and your staying here."

**"YOURE WRONG MY MOMS WILL RESCUE ME! THEYRE COMING I KNOW IT!"**

Everything went silent then… Then they all heard it… it sounded like breaking twigs in the dense forest beyond.

The tension was thick in the air! What had that noise been in the forest they all thought? They were waiting… waiting for something to happen. They were all looking into the dark forest… Waiting for something to jump out at them… but nothing came. When nothing came at them Greg and Tamara went about gathering up their possessions so that they could move to a different spot in the forest. They let their guard down! Big mistake! Whatever had been getting close had heard their conversation. Heard all about the evil queen and saw this as a good could feel the ropes being untied… when they were loose enough he got up slowly and carefully so that he would be unheard… so he could escape. Henry entered into the forest. First at a slow pace then building up speed, when he got deep enough into what appeared now to be a jungle. Henry wondered_who had untied him? Why? Where were they? What did they want? When if ever would he meet his rescuer? _But now wasn't the time to stop he needed to put as much space between himself and Greg and Tamara.

Greg and Tamara had finished packing up their possessions and went to untie Henry only to find he was gone. Tamara became very agitated and argumentative. She began to scream at Greg, " where the hell is he? Greg where's the kid?"

Greg again became flustered… "I… I don't know… how… how should I know?"

"**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM! IF WE CANT FIND HIM IM BLAMING YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! WE NEED TO FIND HIM AND SOON! BEFORE THE HOME OFFICE TRIES TO FIND US OR CONTACT US!"**

"Tamara calm down! We'll find him."

There it was again that noise. It was more distant this time but still sounded like it was getting closer again…


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone waited for someone to speak…but nobody was willing to begin what seemed would be a very emotional and difficult topic. Snow was watching Regina. She could see the conflict in those dark, broken brown eyes. She could tell Regina wanted to know the truth but at the same time feared it. She had seen this fear once before at the execution all those years ago. The one she stopped, although everything that had happened since she had spared Regina was terrible, she knew she didn't regret it. All she wanted was for Regina, her Regina to come back to her. She hoped one day she would.

Regina was waiting… waiting for an explanation that she feared to hear. Many things ran through her head but none were even close to the truth…

Taking a deep breath, she put up her walls, her evil queen façade so she could withstand any emotional turmoil. "I'm waiting for an explanation!"

Rumple too took a deep breath knowing all to well what was going to happen… only hoping that Regina didn't use magic in her outburst of anger. "I'll take you back to the night I met your mother. She was at prince Henrys ball but the king had discovered her. She told him she could turn straw to gold so was locked in a tower to carry out her claim. It was hopeless till I arrived. I taught her how to sp"

Regina cut in "I don't see how any of this is relevant!"

Rumple was angry at being interrupted " I need to tell you this bit to help me explain the truth to you."

"Fine!"

" So I taught her how to spin it into gold. The next morning she showed the king and all who were there and was then promised Prince Henry as her husband."

An impatient and agitated Regina again interrupted him" Get to the point gold I already know all this my mother frequently reminded me of how she made herself better going from a millers daughter to the wife of a prince!"

"Your mother never loved him she only wanted a position! She loved me!"

Regina was confused now "yes cause it looked like that when she was trying to kill you last week! I know she never loved him but I don't believe you."

"Its true she loved me and I… I loved her too. We spend many a night together. It was the eve of her wedding and I told her to run away with me to choose love over power… but…"

"**But what?"** Regina was becoming more and more agitated as the conversation continued.

Snow knew what rumple was going to say but didn't want to witness the destruction of the life Regina held dear… the time she was happy… the time spent with her father. Emma too realised what was coming and knew that it would probably destroy Regina.

**"****But she chose power! She ripped her own heart out! She ripped it out to stop the love she felt for me! To ensure that her emotions wouldn't cloud her judgment! The damned king told her "love is weakness" that is when I lost her!"**

Regina feared that she knew what was coming but refused to believe it all the same. "**I DON'T SEE WHERE THIS ALL FITS IN TO US BEING ABLE TO CAST THAT DAMN SPELL!"**

Snow tried to solve the situation " maybe if you calm down; both of you, you can find the truth Regina."

" **Who asked** **for your opinion! Stay out of this. Its between me and gold!" **snow was hurt by these words but was unsure why?

"**WELL ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR NOT?!"**

" before your mother married prince Henry she discovered she was… she was"

**"****SHE WAS WHAT? WHAT GOLD?" **Regina was trying to contain it contain the emotion but it wasn't working.

"She was pregnant."

**"****NO! YOUR LYING! YOUR LYING!"**

**"**Regina… I'm not… he wasn't your father… I am"

Now that it had been pointed out to them charming and hook were awestruck. Hook was in conflict; he thought he had feeling for the queen but if this was true… if the dark one was really her father then nothing would happen between them.

Snow saw the pain in Regina's eyes. The pain of knowing that Henry wasn't her father and possibly the pain of knowing her happiness had been sacrificed by gold.

Regina took a minute to think. _If its true then he destroyed my happiness! He sacrificed me to save his son! He used me! _Regina became furious and wanted answers. Answers she would get one way or another!


	11. Chapter 11

Regina knew that her magic was nothing compared to gold's so she tried to calm herself down so she could try to understand and question gold. She was so angry but she wanted to be calm. The others in the group stood rather awkwardly not knowing whether to stay or go. Snow wanted to go to Regina and hug her but knew that would only make things worse Regina didn't want her near her and she thought _who can blame her… I ruined her life! _Snow could see the pain and growing anger in what she had remembered to be the most beautiful, bright brown eyes. The tension was growing quick in the air and then Regina spoke.

"Why did you turn me into the Evil Queen if I am your daughter?"

"Oh I didn't dearie you did that all by yourself. You were the one who slaughtered entire villages to enact your revenge…. not me." Gold was enjoying this.

"you taught me magic… you… you… wanted me to cast the curse… you wanted your son back! You sacrificed my happiness so you could have yours!"

"Yes dearie I did! You had all that anger how could I not use it… you wanted your revenge I wanted my son… it was a win win dearie"

Regina couldn't believe what he was saying. **"YOU KNEW I WAS YOUR DAUGHTER AND YET YOU STILL DID IT!"**

"wait…Daniel."

"what about him dearie?" gold knew what was coming now and was preparing himself for the magic that would surely come his way.

"Whale brought him back… but he couldn't then… why?"

He didn't say anything.

**"WHY? ANSWER ME!"**

"Because I told him not to… I needed to make my monster… you!"

Snow was furious at this point she had been the reason that Cora knew about Regina and Daniel but gold had stopped any closure… any chance for a reunion. She also didn't like Regina being called a monster. "**SHE'S NOT A MONSTER! how could you do that? How could you live with yourself knowing that you were destroying your own daughter's happiness? How could you make her evil?"**

"Well dearie your one to talk! Weren't you the one that destroyed it first? No? Didn't you run to Cora and tell her all about Daniel dearest? Ooh have it hit a nerve?"

Snow was getting angrier now. "**Yes I told Cora because I didn't want Regina to lose her mother but I didn't destroy her happiness on purpose! You did!"**

"yes dearie! To get what I wanted and I did and then I lost him again!"

"that's not the point you made her evil!"

Gold was enjoying aggravating the princess. "what and you didn't? I recall a young snow saving our queen disguised as a peasant. Am I wrong? You said you would have liked for you and Regina to be a family again you were going to let he back in then… then you saw what she had didn't to those villagers. Again am I wrong you said she was evil and that good doesn't do what she does! Well the said queen decided that day she was the evil queen and you helped make her!"

Regina couldn't understand why snow was defending her. She should hate her for everything she had done yet she always seemed to defend her and save her… she just couldn't understand her. "**Leave her alone… this is between you and me gold! Not her! So leave her alone!"**

It was snows turn to be shocked. Regina hated her. Why was she defending her?

"oh are we feeling okay dearie? Anyone would thing that the evil queen was going soft! Defending the little princess that killed her twoo love!"

Regina was angry but at the point where she didn't want too argue anymore. **"the only reason im not going to kill you is cause we need you to save Henry. If it wasn't for Henry you would be dead!"**

"now come on dearie we all know that you cant kill the dark one!"

Charming interjected "I'd say she would give it a damned good go!" only to receive the evil eyes from Gold.

Snow wanted to go to Regina but new that she would need to let her cool off before she went to her. So she watched the broken queen go below deck to her cabin. Rumple returned to the front of the ship and ignored the looks that he was getting from the other four members of the group.

Snow had waited some time contemplating how to approach Regina. How to try and make her see that she truly was sorry for telling Cora about Daniel? How to try to fix things? How to get her Regina… the true Regina back?

she he got up and walked over to the steps...took a deep breath and went below deck...


	12. Chapter 12

Snow walked slowly down the corridors in the ship thinking about what to say to Regina. She remembered back to when she was a child and Regina had tried to comfort her when she was sad. She had remembered her saying that she would always be there when she needed her. Now snow wanted to be there for Regina. As she approached Regina's cabin she could hear crying. She stood there for sometime not knowing how she would be received or even what to say. Snow mustered up the courage to enter the cabin. She knocked softly on the door. When there was no response she knocked again. Again no response, this worried snow so she entered the cabin.

She found Regina lying there on the bed with her back to the door. She didn't even look around to see who had entered the room. Then she heard a voice "Regina are you okay?" when snow got no response she went over to the bed and sat beside her stepmother. She could see Regina's shoulders trembling from her silent sobs. Snow tried again "Regina?"

"What? What could snow whit possibly want with the evil queen?" Regina replied with an acidy tone to her voice something that she hadn't intended.

"I wanted to see if you were alright" Snow said in one of her caring voices.

"Am I alright? No! But why would you care? I'm the evil queen! I destroyed your happiness! Remember? I'm the reason that you didn't get to see you precious Emma grow up! The reason that you have been cursed for the past 28 years!" Regina was showing more emotion than she intended. In that moment snow didn't see her as the evil queen, just a broken woman that she had always cared about.

"Regina." Taking a deep breath snow continued, "I do care! I've always cared about you I told you so many years ago when I saved you. When you were disguised as a peasant, when you came to kill me. I told you I had always been on your side you just couldn't see it. Regina, yes you destroyed my happiness, but I got my happy ending back nearly. Regina we will always have a special bond, something I don't have with David. You saved my life all those years ago. I want you to be happy Regina more than anything! It's my fault you lost your happy ending."

Regina was confused by snows words. "Stop. You really want me to be happy? Why? Even after everything I've done to you, to charming, to everyone? I've always remembered that day, I had intended to kill you that day and trust me I wouldn't have regretted it then, when you told me you'd been on my side my feelings changed. You said that you would have let me back in we could have been a family again but you saw what I had done and it was all gone…" Regina was starting to become more emotional but she couldn't understand why?

"Yes, Regina really!" Snow gave her the most genuine smile Regina had received from snow in years. " Regina?"

"What? I don't want to hear you excuses for what happened all those years ago! Save it for someone who cares!" Regina thought she knew what was coming and didn't want to hear it.

"I know that you blame me for what happened to Daniel but at least let me explain. Please?" Snow got no response from Regina so she continued. "Your mother, she knew exactly what to say to get me to talk. She said she'd spoke to my father about my mother. She knew that I loved her so and knew that I wouldn't want you to lose your mother as I had lost mine."

Regina sat and listened she wanted to listen now she didn't know why but she did.

"She wanted to know why you'd pulled away. I tried… I really did not to tell her about Daniel, but she kept coming back to my mother. Regina I told her about Daniel because she said she wanted you to be happy. I thought she would let you marry him because that would make you happy but I was wrong!" snow shed silent tears, and her words began to choke with trying to control her tear. " Regina, I thought I was helping you I truly did. I truly am sorry for everything! Please believe me." Snow couldn't handle it anymore she didn't even try to control her tears. She sat their in uncontrollable sobs, wanting so much for Regina's forgiveness. She wanted to let her back in but she thought it was too late for that.

Regina sat there for a minute or two letting everything snow had said soak in. she was hit with fresh waves of emotion. She of all people knew what her mother was like. How manipulative she was and the way she could make you feel. Regina began to realise that she had been wrong about everything. Snow was just a little girl who thought that she was doing good. She thought she was helping her, how wrong she was but it wasn't necessarily her fault she just played an innocent part in the story. Regina realised that she had helped to make herself the evil queen, not just rumple and her mother. She blamed an innocent little girl for something that wasn't her fault it had just taken all these years to realise that.

Regina hesitantly moved closer to snow and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey now, don't cry, it's alright." She gave her a small reassuring smile that only made snow cry harder. She was confused did this mean Regina finally understood and forgave her? It was Regina's turn to give a speech.

"Snow" she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry… sorry for everything. If only I had listened to you all those years ago then maybe we wouldn't be where we are! I blamed you for something that I now see wasn't you fault. You made an innocent mistake." Regina was finding it hard to control her emotions; she had to take a minute to calm herself. Snow sat there in complete confusion. Was Regina really apologising? Was she really going to forgive her?

"You thought that you were helping me with my true love… my happy ending. My mother was so manipulative and she used your mother to get what she wanted from you. I don't expect you to forgive me for everything that I had done but I want you to know that I truly am sorry! I meant what I said all those years ago though. I wanted to let you back in, for us to be a family I know that's all gone now but can we at least be civilised?" Regina was now more emotional that she was upon discovering about Rumple. She was trying to be strong, he was trying to hold all the tears in, and it would depend on snows reply whether she would be able to keep it up.

Snow had somewhat calmed herself and her tears had ceased. "Regina do you really mean it? I don't want us to be civilised!"

Regina was hurt by snows words and so cut her of "I do! That's fine it's your choice!" Snow could hear the hurt in Regina's voice "what I mean is I want us to be more that civilised! You're my stepmother and for some reason I have always loved you. I want us to try to be a family… again… if that's what you really want. I would like that more than anything!" Regina then let it all go she began to cry. She didn't care! Her and snow embraced and they both cried, although it was happy tears. Regina was happy she was getting her snow back but there was still one issue that needed to be discussed. Cora.

"There is one thing I have to ask." Regina had always loved her mother even after what she had put her through.

"What is it?" Snow asked quite worried now.

"Why did you trick me? Why did you give me my mothers cursed heart to put back inside of her? She loved me with it you were right but you killed her! Why?" Regina could see that things were taking a turn for the worse she could see the regret in snows eyes and the pain that she knew she had caused.

"It was the easy way out. She killed my mother to make you the queen. Gold made me think that Henry would somehow hate me for not saving him. Regina I'm sorry. I know that this somewhat contradicts what I was doing when I told Cora about Daniel, but she killed my mother that's all I could see and think about. I didn't think about what it would do to you to loose everyone that you loved and that loved you! As soon as I gave you her heart I regretted it I was trying to stop you but it was… it was too late…"

A fresh wave of tears washed over both snow and Regina. She finally had answers, now she could proceed to try to make a relationship with snow. Regina gave snow one more reassuring smile before embracing her like she used to when snow was young. Regina felt like a huge weight had been removed from her. She had forgiven snow, realising that it was really her mothers fault for Daniel's death. Dealing with the fact that she had helped to make herself the evil queen but there was still one issue to deal with Rumple being her father…


	13. Chapter 13

Snow gave Regina one last hug before she returned back to the deck. She appeared on deck with a red blotchy tear stained face that caused alarm with charming and Emma. Charming rushed to snows side, "What happened? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" charming was really worried about snow. All she could manage was a quiet "No." Emma and charming looked at her again which question did this reply answer. "snow honey you need to be a bit more specific."

" Well we talked. Not really about what happened up here but about the past. Me and Regina are in a good place now. She forgave me. She forgave me for telling Cora about Daniel and for killing her. I'm more than okay. And no she didn't hurt me!"

Charming looked at snow dumb struck, "wait! What? She what?"

Snow repeated the phrase, "she forgave me for telling Cora about Daniel and killing her."

Charming said " So let me get this straight you went down to talk about Gold being her father and you ended up in a deep conversation about the past how did that happen?"

Snow was getting rather frustrated now " that doesn't matter. The point is she forgave me and we can finally be a family again. I'm getting my Regina back!"

Emma was confused by this revelation but knew that Regina would need to talk about this whole Gold business. She knew that her mother wouldn't dare venture back to Regina to discuss such a thing in case it would destroy the new found truce between the two. Her mother was supposed to do this Emma knew it would be awkward but it had to be done. She knew how Regina felt somewhat when it came to her own parents. She never in her wildest dreams imagined they would be snow white and prince charming. However it was different for Regina her whole life she had know prince Henry as her father and to her Gold was the one who taught her magic and played a part in creating the evil queen that she once was. Emma entered into the cabin without knocking and found Regina sitting on the bed looking at a locket. "Regina? Are you okay?" she got no response so she went and sat rather awkwardly on the bed beside Regina.

Emma looked at the open locket and saw a picture of Cora and Henry and assumed that the older man was her father. Regina knew that Emma was here to do what snow had intended to do talk about how Henry was her father and gold was not.

Emma asked hoping for a response " Is that your father? Prince Henry?" She got her response although it was a sad one and showed rather more emotion than she had intended, "Yes, well at least I thought he was!" Regina took a minute to gather herself, "You know that's why I called Henry, Henry after my father." Emma said in her most comforting, reassuring and sincere voice, "Regina, he was your father, even if not by blood, just as you are Henry's mother!" At these words Regina looked at Emma to see if she was being sincere or not. Finally discovering the sincerity of her words Regina began to relax somewhat.

Emma didn't know what to say then so she moved to the topic of snow. "Did you mean it when you told mom that you forgave her?"

"No! I just said that to get rid of her!" Regina said in one of her sarcastic tones. " Yes I really did. I realised that I was wrong. It's taken me all this time but I finally saw the light so to speak."

Emma didn't know what to say so the two women just sat their awkwardly for a while before Emma got up the courage to say ask, "Regina, could you help me? You know learn how to control it?" Regina looked quite confused and looked at Emma as if she was a something from another world. "Control what?"

Emma felt slightly awkward asking Regina for help but continued anyway. "To you know…control my magic."

Regina now fully understood what was being asked of her and said rather more pleased than was intended "Of course, I've been waiting for you to ask. You'll need it for us to be able to work together to save Henry. Together our magic is stronger than either one of us alone!"

Emma said "Can I ask you to do something else for me?"

Regina tried to be her usual self "well that all depends on what you want from me doesn't it now!"

"Don't tell anyone what were doing. Mom obviously would be reserved about you teaching me magic with the whole past thing and dad sure as hell wouldn't allow it!"

Regina felt a little strange now, " it seems weird when you say mom and dad. I'm not sure Emma. Me and snow have finally sorted things out, I don't want to jeopardise our new relationship by keeping a secret from her."

Emma was now wishing that snow hadn't come down to check on Regina. "Regina, please? For Henry."

Regina gave in at this point at the mention of Henry. "Fine! I don't really want to face either snow or charming when they find out I've been teaching you magic. It could get pretty ugly. And when it comes to it I will tell them that you used Henry to get me to teach you magic."

"Regina I don't care what you tell them but just know that I mean it when I say thank-you."

And without sarcasm Regina responded with what sounded like a "your welcome."

Emma couldn't be sure.

Emma had managed to convince Regina to return the deck. The emerged from below deck only discover snow and charming acting all loved up. This not only made Emma feel sick at watching her parents behave like this but everyone. Charming was still licking his wounds from his argument with hook earlier that his wife had ended. When they were attacked earlier it had been forgotten about but had now resurfaced. He wanted to show her that he forgave her for siding with hook over him. His teasing meant that she would fuss over him more. Finally he gave in and they shared a passionate kiss. This is when Emma and everyone else found the current situation awkward. Emma was extremely embarrassed and said "Gez, get a room." They then acknowledged the presence of the others on the ship and went below deck to be alone… leaving the others above deck, all sensing the awkwardness between Regina and Gold.


	14. Chapter 14

Henry was still running. Running as fast as he could to put as much space between himself and his captors. Henry didn't have time to think, he was trying to dodge the thick roots and branches of the surrounding trees in the forest. Finally feeling that he could run no more and believed that he had put enough space between him and Greg and Tamara he sat down on one of the large roots. He began to think about what he was going to do now. _Where will I go? How do I get home? How will mom and Emma know where to find me? Will I ever see them again?_ Henry was growing even sadder by the questions that flowed through his mind. But out of everything he was thinking the main question was _who untied me? Why? Whoever it was why free me? _He couldn't understand it, was there a reason for it? He didn't know but he was glad to be away from Greg and Tamara. However he had a growing feeling that he was being watched… but he showed no indication of his thoughts. He knew it wasn't Greg and Tamara because they wouldn't have waited and stalk him they would have pounced at him. He wondered _who could it be?_

….

Tamara ran ahead of Greg through the forest trying to track Henry. But she had a problem! There were two fresh trails. _Which one should we follow? We can't split up… could we? No! We wouldn't be able to find each other again! _ Behind her she heard Greg cry out as he fell over more of the roots that she had avoided. He had finally caught up to her, he was standing beside her bloody and breathless.

"wh—at? No—w?" he said with difficulty, breathing heavily.

Tamara didn't respond, she was in deep thought and Greg couldn't reach her when she went to this place but proceeded anyway.

Having taken a few minutes to regain him breath he began, " Tamara? Hey what's the matter?"

Greg was slightly worried about receiving no response and was getting ready to question her again when she said, "we need to choose a trail! There's two! Ones the kids and the other must belong to whoever freed him!"

Tamara took a moment to gather her thoughts before beginning again, "what if we can't find him, Greg? What if the home office arrive and we've lost him? What will they do?" Tamara was growing even more agitated. "what if they do come for him like he said?" Tamara was reaching her breaking point!

"Who? The home office?" Greg questioned confused.

"No! The kids family! They have magic! What will they do to us?" Tamara was becoming hysterical now.

Greg was looking more confused than ever, _what was wrong with her?_ He thought. "Hun, we had the last bean! There not going to come after us! And anyway right now we need to concentrate on finding the kid! Don't worry it'll be find." He gave her a reassuring smile to try to convince her. Tamara was slightly reassured and gave him a small smile in return.

"Tam, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry! Lets follow this trail to find him and if we don't we can come back and try the other one, okay? He wont have gotten that far!" He was trying his best to stay calm and reassure her all the time worried incase the kid was right and his family did come then what would they do. _Regina will try to kill me! And will probably succeed! And what will they do to Tamara? She killed neal! The dark ones son! He really hoped that they wouldn't come. Then he remembered being at the cannery… hook had spilled the beans! There was three! The had used one to get here... Tamara had used one to send Neal through a portal… where was the third one? This made him feel even more uneasy. Now he had a reason to be worried. The evil queen, the dark one, the saviour and god know who else could come after them! But then he thought its okay… they don't know where we went! _Greg was trying to put his mind at rest, all the while containing his thoughts and avoid showing his concern on his face. He noticed Tamara giving him a small smile that crushed his thoughts. It wasn't quite there but it was close to a normal Tamara smile he thought. She said "Okay, let's go"

They set of into the deep forest in search of Henry. Not knowing what could lie ahead…

….

She had made a fake trail so that the pair would either have to split up or choose a path. She only hoped they would choose the wrong one! She wanted the kid to get away for some reason! She considered that it might be for leverage over the evil queen but she thought maybe she just wanted to help him, the pair that were with him didn't seem too nice. She had now doubled back and was following him at a safe distance, hidden from view, she wanted to make sure that if the pair did find him he could get away. She watched the expression of sorrow and despair creep further up his face as he sat lost in his thoughts. She thought _how can he be the evil queens son? He seems so innocent, sweet and care free! Though as she remembered that was exactly how Regina was all those years ago, when they had last met! When everything changed!_


	15. Chapter 15

Gold remained seated at the front of the ship. He was enjoying this; watching her struggle to come to terms with his revelation. Thinking to himself, He knew it would destroy her happiness further, but daughter or not she had taken belle from him and let her believe she was dead this was just revenge. He however wanted to try to move past this to be able to work together to save Henry, but she was her mother's daughter and like Cora she was stubborn. Regina would do what she does best he thought avoid the things that cause her pain. He thought maybe she will try to pretend that it had never happened. Though considering that since his revelation that she had patched things up with snow that she wouldn't be able to ignore it for that was the reason for their talk in the first place. He knew that for now atleast it was better to stay out of the queens way.

Hook was at the rear of the ship trying to guide the boat to a place on the island where they wouldn't be ambushed by lost boys when they landed. Emma sensing the awkwardness in the air said to Regina " how about we ask hook how much longer were going to be on this damn boat?"

Regina didn't know if this statement was because of the current atmosphere that had been create because of gold or because she was anxious to find Henry. So she just replied vaguely "sure. Sounds like a… em… good idea I suppose."

The two women walked together towards the captain. He was shocked to see the two of them together without them fighting, but then again he though Regina wasn't the evil queen anymore. To him she was a hero. She was willing to die to save people she didn't like all so her son could be happy! Not only did that make her a good mother but to him she was a hero even if nobody else seen it. He said to them "well isn't this a surprise the queen and the saviour appear to be on good terms. Why is that I wonder?" His sarcasm was met with grimaces from both Regina and Emma. Realising his attempt to lighten the mood wasn't working hook proceeded to ask another question. "what can I do for you love?" Hook said following up his question with a little smile. Emma noticed a smile flicker across Regina's face even if only for a second but never acknowledged it. "How long have we got?"

Hook could sense that Emma and possibly Regina had a reason for wanting to know how long it would take to find a safe area to stop. " I don't know love. Maybe an hour. Why what's soo important that you need to know?"

Emma was hesitant she did know what to say so Regina jumped in before hook got anymore suspicious, "Apart from the fact that Greg and Tamara have Henry nothing!" Hook loved it when she behaved all sassy like this. Hooked teased them, "I think there's is another reason is there not love?"

Regina was growing evermore frustrated with hook."there is nothing! We are worried about our son! Greg tried to kill me and Tamara killed Neal! That is are reason those monster have our son! No thanks to you! You let them hurt me! You handed me over to them and then helped them activate the diamond! If anything happens to him I'm blaming you!"

Emma didn't know why but it made her happy to eat Regina say our son. Maybe it was because it seemed like Regina had finally accepted that she was part of his life now too. Hook was stung by her words. He couldn't help it! He felt something for her and he knew now everything he had done in the past few days could very well cost him his happiness. His second chance at love...with the queen if she would accept his advances.

"Now come on love the said they were gonna help me kill Rumplestiltskin" seeing the look on golds face he said "don't worry dark one, I've already told you I've given up trying to kill you?" At that he returned his attention back to Regina, " and I did tell Greg that I want going to help him torture you! I told him and you heard it when you don't torturing the queen and are ready to help me come kill Rumplestiltskin come and find me! Yes I tricked you but I knew you wouldn't keep you word! Love, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you!"

Regina was slightly confused by his small speech. She was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. But she didn't want to feel that way he had betrayed her! He had hurt her! Left her to be kill! How could she be feeling this way? She didn't want to feel this way! How was it even possible? Regina replied with an acidy and clearly hurt tone. "Well you did! You left me! You left me and they tortured me! If it wasn't for snow and David I would be dead! Dead! And it would have been your fault!" She thought that by hurting by pushing him away she would stop having these feeling but it wasn't working!

"Love come on! I said I was sorry! What more do you want?" Hook realised then her shouldn't have said that. God knows what Regina would say. "Prove it!" That's all she said

Snow and charming had reemerged from below deck. He was still annoyed that hook had won the earlier argument but didn't let it show. Snow approached the group "what's going on? Are we nearly there?" She gave Regina a bright, loving smile that light up her face. Regina returned the smile with one full of so much warmth, so much love that had been un expressed in years it gave hook hope that one day he too could be forgiven for what he had done. Regina was the one to answer her questions, " that is what were were just asking. Hook says about another hour." Before snow could talk Emma interjected, " All this magic I've done lately has made me slightly tired. I think I might go lie down til we get there." Snow and charming looked at each other showing signs of concern but didn't say anything. Emma proceeded to the entry to the lower quarters and the group continues their conversation. Regina had seen the concern of both their faces and tried to reassure them. "Don't worry she will be fine. It's just a little shock to the system that's all. She's done too much too soon." She gave them both a reassuring smile before she continued. " I think I might go lie down myself, I'm tired from containing the diamond. You don't mind do you?" They were shocked the evil queen, well she wasn't the evil queen anymore, asking for permission to go somewhere. " don't be silly Regina! Of course we don't mind, you need your rest now go! We will all stay up here don't worry. You and Emma will be able to get some good sleep before we reach the island." Regina then too proceeded towards the lower quarters to find Emma waiting at the bottom.

"Well? Are you ready to teach me magic?" Emma said with both excitement and nervousness. Regina wasn't sure about this anymore." Emma I'm not sure this is a good idea. They are already worried that all the magic you've done, the diamond and that curse has taken it's toll on you! What will they do if they find out I'm teaching you magic? Emma I'm really not sure about this!"

Emma was not growing annoyed and sounded an awful lot like a young child. "But Regina you promised! You promised so that we could work together to save Henry! Remember? Our magic is stronger together! That's what you said is it not?"

Why? Why did she have to do this? Why did she always have to bring it back to Henry! It was like emotional blackmail and she knew it! She knew that using Henry would ensure that she would get her way! To learn magic! "Emma I know but your mom! And well..."

"Well what!" Emma was getting snarky now. "Believe it or not I'm quite scared of David and what he's capable of! Emma what do you think he would do if he knew I was teaching you magic? Well? And I'm pretty sure he would tell snow to stay away from me! And I'm not going to let that happen!" Regina was more worried about losing snow than what David would do.

"Regina. Calm down there not going to find out! No unless one of us tells them!" She thought it had worked. She hoped it had.

"Well snow did say they wouldn't disturb us til we were at the island... Cause we needed to rest. I suppose teaching you a few things wouldn't hurt!" So with reluctance they entered the cabin. Luckily enough they all had to share so it would be easy to pretend to be asleep if anyone came down.

...

"Alright . Concentrate! To be able to make a fire ball you need to concentrate! Think of one of your most hurtful memories, one where you experienced pain." Regina was losing her patience. They had been trying for a while to no avail.

"Well... There was when-" she didn't get to Finnish regina cut in " I don't need to know what it was or when it was! Just think about it and make the fire!" Emma too was growing frustrated. "I can't help it! It's not working!"

Regina was her usual witty self, "well I can see that! You know what you most painful memory or thought is and so do I! Emma you need to embrace that pain that angerM yes you've forgiven them! But that is what has hurt you all these years! Why did they give you up? Did they not love you? Well you know now they do and I was the reason they sent you away my curse! Emma used that pain and it will work! Trust me!"

Emma didn't want to embrace the pain but nonetheless she needed to. She needed to for Henry! So she embraced it she thought every thought she had about her birth parents. Everything she imagined. All the hurt that these thoughts caused. Then there it was a burning smell. She looked at her hand and there it was a large brightly burning flame. She smile and got rid of it. "Thank you Regina! What now?"

"We'll let me see!" She for the next hour, Regina taught Emma magic.

...

Back on deck snow was talking to hook. "Are we nearly there yet? We've been sailing for hours! We have to be nearly there!"

"Yes, love we are nearly there!" He was loving this! He could see the prices face the hatred boiling inside when he called her 'love'. "Won't be long now! Maybe you should go wake those sleeping beauties below deck soon!" That was I that was the final straw for charming! "Do t call my wife love! And stay away from Emma! I don't want you anywhere near them! Or Regina for that matter! She's part of our family and you've hurt her once! Who's to say you won't do it again!"

Hook was taken aback by the princes outburst but replied smugly and in a hook way, "well that's gonna be hard mate! We are all here for the same reason to save the lad! And I think it's up to Emma who she keeps company with! And as for Regina, I don't know what your talking about! But I will say she's a grown woman she can make up her own mind! Don't you think, mate?

David was fuming now. " firstly I'm not your mate! And secondly shes my daughter so if I tell you to stay away from her you will! And as far as Regina is concerned, I've seen the way you look at her and the way you behave when she's around and I can tell you this mate it ain't gonna happen! She may have hurt snow and destroyed our happiness for a while but she's family and I will not let my family be hurt in anyway especially not by a pirate!" Snow was looking at him with the greatest love she could possible feel. He said Regina was part of his family. That warmed her heart knowing that he would protect her for his wife's sake. And defending her and Emma. Well she knew he loved her with all his hear and him with hers but she couldn't help feeling an outburst of overwhelming feelings when he defend her. She smile at him one of her brightest smiles, one which he hadn't seen since before they were married and quite frankly that was along time ago he had missed her smiles, her laughter and now he was going to embrace it, he was going to protect what her loved and his family.

Hook never said another word he just continued to watch the horizon to see where the best spot was to proceed on foot through the vast forest. Rumple couldn't help but smile at their petty argument. It was one all now. And this time no interference was shown but the princess. Gold wondered if, like hook had earlier, Regina would ever forgive him for all he'd done. He want to forge a relationship with his daughter and it to be a good one and not one based on hatred. He want to prove to her he was sorry. That he knew that everything he had done was unacceptable. But he didn't know how! But one thing he did know was that he would find away before it was too lat e before he was killed by pan.

Snow and charming took a seat at the edge of the ship and talked for a little while before snow would go down and wake Regina and Emma.

...

She was getting ready to show Emma a new spell when she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Quickly! Get into bed! Pretend your asleep!" Emma and regina hurried onto their beds and assumed a sleeping position that would be deemed appropriate for someone who really was asleep.

Snow entered the cabin and proceeded toward Emma's bed. "Emma,honey wake up! We're nearly there! And we need to devise a plan for what we are going to do!" Emma slowly pretended to wake up in the way she knew she always did upon being awoken my her mom like in the days of the curse. When snow was satisfied that Emma was awake she moved to Reginas bed. "Regina? Regina wake up were almost there!" Regina too played the part of awakening just as snow knew she did well. There was no questions asked and the three women headed towards the deck.

When they emerged they found the three men all at a fairly safe distance from one another. They all proceeded towards charming. I was then rumple who spoke. "Look Regina, I know that you hate me right now... And I don't blame you! I did an awful thing! I sould never have made you into the evil queen! I should have found someone else to cast the curse to find Neal! I'm sorry! I know you probably will never forgive me and I don't blame you! I'm going to prove to you just how sorry I am! But for now we need to work together I'm order to save Henry! Do you think we can do that?" He waited in anticipation for her reply.

Regina contemplated her reply thinking carefully about what to say. "Well... Only because it's for Henry. I don't want you to prove to me your sorry! Hook can because what he did, yes he left me to Greg and Tamara but her didn't want to hurt me! You did! You lead Jefferson to make me believe that Daniel could be saved! You hurt me more than anyone besides my mother! I can never... I will never forgive you for what you have done! But Henry is what matters so we can try to get along for him!" These words gave hook hope that Regina would one day be able to forgive him! He'll maybe even love him! But it didn't however make rumple feel any better he knew he truly had lost his daughter. Why? Why did those mermaids have to come? He would never of had to tell her otherwise! But he wasn't going to give up hope!

Hook told the group that they needed to make their way into the forest and set up a camp before they could make any plans as to the best way to save the lad. So the group gathered their things and proceeded down the gangplank heading into the unknown. What would they face? Who would they encounter? How long would it take to find Henry? These were just some of their thoughts as they proceeded into the vast forest.


	16. Chapter 16

She thought back to her time in the enchanted forest. She had always wanted to be a good fairy, one that changed peoples lives! One that helped them to be a better person! She remember like it was yesterday the events that lead up to her losing her wings.

...

She had been flying back to the fairy village when she could sense that someone was deeply troubled and extremely upset. As she flew above the sound of crying could be heard so being the good fairy blue had taught her to be she watched from a safe distance at first to see if her assistance was required. She a saw a young woman! The young queen in fact. She was standing at her balcony and pushing against the rails. She thought What is she doing? What could be so bad she is trying to jump? I must stop her! I want to help her! I need to help her! Blue will understand why I'm late if I explain that I was helping the queen.

Regina stood at the railings hitting them with such force in her anger she eventually forced it away and cause both it and her to fall to the floor below. Tink seen this and flew to her and used her magic to help guide he back up to her bed chambers. Regina asked a little confused and demanding, "who are you? Why did you save me? What do you want? Where did you come from?"

Tinks head was spinning with all these questions and she responded with a question of her own "why so many questions?" Then after waiting a moment she saw the young queen become impatient. "I'm tinkerbell! I saved you because I want to help you!"

Regina was young, she only knew that no one accept her father cared for her she had seen this all her life, now more than ever. She was also too young to understand that there were people, kind people who would give up their time to help others so her reply showed her failure to understand but also the emphasis on her authority. "What if I don't want your help? And you didn't answer my last question! Where did you come from?"

Tink could tell something was wrong but didn't says a thing on the matter. "Where I came from doesn't matter! What matters is that whether you want it or not, you need help! You jumped! Why? Why jump? You have the perfect life! A beautiful place and your the queen!" Think was confused but felt that there was something deeper. Something she felt was a touchy subject for the queen possibly.

Regina was angry now. Not at tink, but with her life, the situation she was in! It wasn't her fault she didn't know the truth, but... her life was far from perfect! "Yes I am the queen! And I do have a lovely place, but I didn't want any of it! My mother did! I'm only the queen by marriage and title. It seems I'm more like the woman married to the king who lives at the palace. I'm not wanted! Nobody cares about me! My husband the king is still in love with his first wife to him I am only here so he can have a queen by his side and a mother for his daughter! My life was destroyed! My mother, the king and his oh so precious daughter saw to that! The only one who has every been loyal to me and loved me is my father and I am not allowed to leave the place to go visit him and he isn't truly welcome at the place! I am alone! Yes this may all seem to you a reason to jump but I didn't I fell! Truly I did!"

Tink could feel emotions running over her, this poor woman he was so unhappy and know one cared! No one gave her the love and attention she needed! She was still very much a child herself forced to grow up too fast, forced into something she didn't want! Tink knew what she must do. "I can help you, Regina! You'll see, I can help you be happy! If you meet me tomorrow in the village near fairy village, you know where that is? The blue fairy probably won't mind me leaving if she knows I'm help you?" She have her the brightest most reassuring smile giving Regina hope that she could be happy. Tink explain where to go and flew of back to fairy village. All the way thinkingof Regina. How sad she had been! She believed that Regina had once know great love, true love but had lost it, she couldn't be sure but that's what her eyes suggested... The way she acted too! She couldn't imagine having to live a life where nobody cared for you, wanted you around or even gave you the time of day. Upon her arrival she was meet my the blue fairy.

...

"Green! You should have been back a long time ago! That woman your helping, the queen! Do you know who her teacher is? Who she learns her magic from?"

Tinks expression was of utter confusion and blue could see she clearly didn't know.

"I thought not! Your expression tells me that! She learns her magic from the dark one himself! Green if you want to be a good fairy, understand me! I forbid you to help this woman! Do you understand me?" Blues tone was so severe and unkind that it cut right though tinkerbell. She was also extremely angry.

"My name isn't green! It's tinkerbell! And why shouldn't I help her blue tell me. So she learns magic from the dark one! I thought it was the good fairy way to help those who need our help no matter what? Is that not what you have always taught me?" Tink was so angry with blue that her words seemed to be laced with venom. She was angry that she could help Regina and that she was being told what to do.

"Green, not this time! She dabbles in dark magic and no good will come of it! I forbid you to help her! She isn't worthy of our good magic!" Blue said this in the most cool of manners yet she was also severe with her words.

"But she's is sad, she needs..."

"Green I thought I had made myself clear!"

Tink gave in, she said in the most clam way, "yes blue you have! I will not help her, if that's what you think best!"

Blue was pleased she had finally gotten through to green and hoped that this would lead to her becoming a better fairy. "Good." She was triumphant and now left green. Tink began to plot a way to get away from here so that she could keep her promise and help Regina to find her happiness.

...

She thought back to her time in the enchanted forest. She had always wanted to be a good fairy, one that changed peoples lives! One that helped them to be a better person! She remember like it was yesterday the events that lead up to her losing her wings.

...

She had been flying back to the fairy village when she could sense that someone was deeply troubled and extremely upset. As she flew above the sound of crying could be heard so being the good fairy blue had taught her to be she watched from a safe distance at first to see if her assistance was required. She a saw a young woman! The young queen in fact. She was standing at her balcony and pushing against the rails. She thought What is she doing? What could be so bad she is trying to jump? I must stop her! I want to help her! I need to help her! Blue will understand why I'm late if I explain that I was helping the queen.

Regina stood at the railings hitting them with such force in her anger she eventually forced it away and cause both it and her to fall to the floor below. Tink seen this and flew to her and used her magic to help guide he back up to her bed chambers. Regina asked a little confused and demanding, "who are you? Why did you save me? What do you want? Where did you come from?"

Tinks head was spinning with all these questions and she responded with a question of her own "why so many questions?" Then after waiting a moment she saw the young queen become impatient. "I'm tinkerbell! I saved you because I want to help you!"

Regina was young, she only knew that no one accept her father cared for her she had seen this all her life, now more than ever. She was also too young to understand that there were people, kind people who would give up their time to help others so her reply showed her failure to understand but also the emphasis on her authority. "What if I don't want your help? And you didn't answer my last question! Where did you come from?"

Tink could tell something was wrong but didn't says a thing on the matter. "Where I came from doesn't matter! What matters is that whether you want it or not, you need help! You jumped! Why? Why jump? You have the perfect life! A beautiful place and your the queen!" Think was confused but felt that there was something deeper. Something she felt was a touchy subject for the queen possibly.

Regina was angry now. Not at tink, but with her life, the situation she was in! It wasn't her fault she didn't know the truth, but... her life was far from perfect! "Yes I am the queen! And I do have a lovely place, but I didn't want any of it! My mother did! I'm only the queen by marriage and title. It seems I'm more like the woman married to the king who lives at the palace. I'm not wanted! Nobody cares about me! My husband the king is still in love with his first wife to him I am only here so he can have a queen by his side and a mother for his daughter! My life was destroyed! My mother, the king and his oh so precious daughter saw to that! The only one who has every been loyal to me and loved me is my father and I am not allowed to leave the place to go visit him and he isn't truly welcome at the place! I am alone! Yes this may all seem to you a reason to jump but I didn't I fell! Truly I did!"

Tink could feel emotions running over her, this poor woman he was so unhappy and know one cared! No one gave her the love and attention she needed! She was still very much a child herself forced to grow up too fast, forced into something she didn't want! Tink knew what she must do. "I can help you, Regina! You'll see, I can help you be happy! If you meet me tomorrow in the village near fairy village, you know where that is? The blue fairy probably won't mind me leaving if she knows I'm help you?" She have her the brightest most reassuring smile giving Regina hope that she could be happy. Tink explain where to go and flew of back to fairy village. All the way thinkingof Regina. How sad she had been! She believed that Regina had once know great love, true love but had lost it, she couldn't be sure but that's what her eyes suggested... The way she acted too! She couldn't imagine having to live a life where nobody cared for you, wanted you around or even gave you the time of day. Upon her arrival she was meet my the blue fairy.

...

"Green! You should have been back a long time ago! That woman your helping, the queen! Do you know who her teacher is? Who she learns her magic from?"

Tinks expression was of utter confusion and blue could see she clearly didn't know.

"I thought not! Your expression tells me that! She learns her magic from the dark one himself! Green if you want to be a good fairy, understand me! I forbid you to help this woman! Do you understand me?" Blues tone was so severe and unkind that it cut right though tinkerbell. She was also extremely angry.

"My name isn't green! It's tinkerbell! And why shouldn't I help her blue tell me. So she learns magic from the dark one! I thought it was the good fairy way to help those who need our help no matter what? Is that not what you have always taught me?" Tink was so angry with blue that her words seemed to be laced with venom. She was angry that she could help Regina and that she was being told what to do.

"Green, not this time! She dabbles in dark magic and no good will come of it! I forbid you to help her! She isn't worthy of our good magic!" Blue said this in the most cool of manners yet she was also severe with her words.

"But she's is sad, she needs..."

"Green I thought I had made myself clear!"

Tink gave in, she said in the most clam way, "yes blue you have! I will not help her, if that's what you think best!"

Blue was pleased she had finally gotten through to green and hoped that this would lead to her becoming a better fairy. "Good." She was triumphant and now left green. Tink began to plot a way to get away from here so that she could keep her promise and help Regina to find her happiness.

...

Tink remembered like it was yesterday. She remembered the rage she had felt all those years ago and even not it made her tremble. She had hated the blue fairy a little from that day forward and what would happen next she had not predicted. She was pulled back from her thoughts by a noise close by. It was the boy! For a moment she had forgotten about him lost in her memories of things she had regretted in her past because of the repercussions they had had for her. The boy was awake and was progressing deeper into the forest. She could only think it was to put enough space between him and his captors or could he be looking for her! She left her thoughts behind so that she could follow the boy to protect him from the dangers that the island could throw at him.

...

Henry had slept for a short time and was awoken by the most terrible dream. It had seemed so real to him. It was about his family.

They were coming to get him, they were on the island looking for him! He was trying to find them but Greg and Tamara had caught him! They took him to the home office but on the way the person that had freed him he believed it was the young woman with blonde hair that he'd seen. She'd tried to stop them but to no avail. She was hurt and he could do nothing about it! He was powerless agains Greg and Tamara. They simple dragged him away leaving her their injured. He watched her for as long as he could want so badly to help her to be a hero like the rest of his family! Then he discovered they had his family. They were going to hurt them if he didn't do what they said. So he knew he had to save them! He had to do what they wanted! He needed to protect the people he loved! But it didn't work they still tortured them...

He was so scared! It had seemed so real! So much more like reality than a dream! He tried to put it out of his mind as he set of into the forest. As he ventured deeper and deeper into the thick forest he couldn't shake that ever growing feeling that somebody was watching him! He put it down to his fear of being alone and scared, he passed it of as being paranoia. Yes that's what it is he thought!He ventured further yet and began to question whether this was an extremely large forest or a jungle. He hoped that he could find somebody to help him. Maybe the young blonde woman in his dreams was real! Maybe she was watching him! Yes that's what it could be! She's watching me! This gave him hope, hope that he was safe but then he thought back to his dream. If she was watching him, maybe she would get hurt. Maybe it wasn't a dream but a vision! His mind was growing more preoccupied. He couldn't focus. He walked as far as he could before the exhaustion kicked in and he had felt there was enough distance between him and Greg and Tamara.

...

Tink followed at that close distance but still she kept far enough away so that she wasn't detected. While watching the boy she also was observing for the pair she had tried to trick. She saw no sign of them so assumed that her plan had worked. She observed him closely then. The way he walked. He had a determined air about him like he was going as far as possible to find his family or to find anyone that could help him. He also had a sort of depressed air about him, he was determined to get somewhere, she wasn't sure where but there was something about his movements that suggested that he was quickly losing any hope that he had! Eventually he came to a stop and so did she. She further observed him; he had that emotional, yet blank look on his face much like the expression Regina had once expressed. She wanted to know what he was thinking, she wanted to help him, to tell him he wasn't alone that she would protect him. She heard a noise behind her and when she looked for the source saw nothing so writ it of as her imagination. Again there was a noise but this time she had no time to react she was grabbed from behind and a blade pressed to her throat. She was in a state of shock but managed to warn the kid. "Hey! Run! Run kid!" Henry was alerted to this commotion then and instead of running he was moving towards it. He stood there frozen! Before him was the very woman he had dreamed about and his captors! Was what he'd dreamt a vision or was this just a coincidence? He wanted to help he so much but she again told him to run, to go! Henry bolted as fast as he could but his trace had delayed him and Greg was too fast for him. "Tamara! Tamara I've got him! I've got him!" Greg exclaimed in an excited and relieved voice that finally soothed the worried Tamara.

This was all tink needed. Tamara had lots her concentration and tink broke free from her grasp ready to attack the woman. She swung around and hit Tamara smack across the face as hard as she could with her hand. Tamara hadn't seen it coming so didn't have time to react, but she thoughwe'll if that's how your going to play it! So the two women continued to fight with one another. Both were injured but neither was giving up! Greg made sure that he had a firm grasp in Henry so that he didn't escape again. The fighting continued until Tamara had threw tink hard against a tree and she fell to the ground unconscious, blood oozing from her head. Henry was alarmed by this he could see the thick red liquid in her light blonde hair. He wanted to help her but couldn't. Greg was too strong for him!

He struggled against Greg to break free! To help the strange who was injured trying to save him. His struggle was to no avail. Greg simple dragged him away from the area, all the while Henry watch the lifeless woman in the ground only hoping she would be okay. He was growing more worried by the minute. This had all happened in his dream. He was panicking now. What if it was all true? What if it was a vision? Like his grandfather got? That would mean that... No he didn't want to think about it. It was a coincide he decided. But he couldn't explain how he had known what the young woman had looked like. Henry could no longer see the woman and was being dragged further into the forest. He could only hope that he could find another way to escape, so he could save the woman and find his family!

...

It was dark all except for the burning fire in the centre of the clearing. There was a group of people, gathered around the fire. They were discussing what their next action would be and how the would go about their plan...


End file.
